<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Team Bleu Presents: Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye the Blue Whale by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), eafay70, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966935">Blue Team Bleu Presents: Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye the Blue Whale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts'>alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70'>eafay70</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voiceteam mascots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a blue whale and her pod of podficcers.</p><p>Read by: eafay70<br/>Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets<br/>Cover art by: alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Team Bleu Presents: Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye the Blue Whale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"What's a Voiceteam, and why does it have mascots?" I hear you ask. Well, here's the description of Voiceteam:<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>Voiceteam is a Discord-based team scavenger hunt for the podfic community. Teams earned points for making different voice-based or voice-adjacent creations. Each week in the month of May 2020, teams received a list of ten point-earning challenges and then were set loose to strategize, create, and have fun! The works in the collection are some of their creations.</p>
</blockquote><br/>One of the Week 1 challenges was to come up with a mascot, so we at Blue Team Bleu came up with a blue whale. This naturally led us to think of the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65, the hook of which became our mascot's name.<p>This short work was written and recorded by eafay70, who then sent the raw audio file to GodOfLaundryBaskets, who edited it into the two versions below. As you might have guessed, the song used in the music version is the aforementioned "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65.</p><p>The cover art was created by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Links</b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1idLmC64SmYn2n3uCwJQ3-Gx9IZXsAPUn/view?usp=drivesdk">MP3 with music (1.6 MB, runtime 2:16)</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iUQreeF7d0_XvJR4T3pgM8E4uErVLVre/view?usp=drivesdk">MP3 without music (1.4 MB, runtime 2:01)</a>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yo, listen up, here's the story<br/>
About a little whale who lives in a blue world<br/>
And all day and all night and everything she sees is just blue<br/>
Like her inside and outside<br/>
Blue the sea with all its blue splashy waves and a big blue pod<br/>
(Which is a group of whales!)<br/>
And this team, which is called Blue Team Bleu<br/>
Makes stuff for others to listen (To listen, to listen)</p><p>The mascot for Blue Team Bleu is a blue whale named Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye, pronouns she/her. She lives in a big pod of blue whales in a big blue sea with lots of blue splashy waves. It’s not a bad life, but there aren’t enough stories for her liking. Sure, the whales have traditional tales to tell, but she’s heard them lots of times in lots of different waves - um, sorry, ways - and now it’s time for something new!</p><p>That’s where Blue Team Bleu comes in! We are a group of podficcers - or, as she calls us, a pod of podficcers - brought together by the Blue Fairy with the mission to work together to tell Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dye all sorts of stories about all sorts of characters in all sorts of media! And if we wind up doing other things to help us tell the stories, then she’s totally in favor of it, even if she can’t eat the food we bake or touch the art we create. She loves us, we love her, and it’s awesome!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening/reading! 💙 🐋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>